Innocent Buu
|Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = 5 Million Before Age |Date of death = |Address = Majin Buu's house |Allegiance = Babidi's forces |FamConnect = Future Innocent Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Kid Buu (original form) Huge Buu (second incarnation) South Supreme Kai (absorbee/permanent fusee) Grand Supreme Kai (absorbee/permanent fusee) Bibidi (former master) Babidi (former master) Mr. Satan (partner/best friend) Bee (pet) Good Buu (good fission) Evil Buu (evil fission) Super Buu (alternate self) }} Innocent Buu (魔人ブウ (無邪気); Majin Bū (Mujaki); lit. "Demon Man Boo (Innocent)"), usually just called Buu, is the first form of Majin Buu (魔人ブウ, Majin Bū; lit. "Demon Man Boo") seen in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He is the result of Kid Buu absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai. According to Daizenshuu 1, Innocent Buu was inspired by Akira Toriyama's third editor, Fuyuto Takeda. He is the main antagonist for the Majin Buu Saga portion of the Majin Buu Group. Personality )]] Although he is one of the most powerful entities in ''Dragon Ball Z, Innocent Buu is often playful and displays his childish personality, revealing he destroys things for fun simply from old instructions from his master, stopping once told what he was doing was wrong thanks to the Grand Supreme Kai's personality showing in him. Though he is playful and silly, his evil side is readily apparent, especially shown when his eyes widen, and steam shoots out of the holes on his body. His extreme anger issues show themselves often, when he is even slightly made fun of, or starts to lose in a battle. He finds enjoyment in taking the lives of many and shows no remorse, though this is because he treats everything as a game due to his child-like innocence. In battle, he fights in a bullying manner, using his immense size to outflank his opponent. While he follows the orders of Bibidi and Babidi, he mainly does so to avoid being punished by them by being sealed inside the Sealed Ball via a spell known only to Bibidi and Babidi. Though he followed Bibidi's orders, in the past he is known to have occasionally misbehaved forcing Bibidi to seal him as punishment to get Buu to cooperate, again showing Buu's child-like nature. However Buu is shown to like those who treat him respectfully such as Goku and Mr. Satan and even takes Goku's suggestion that a powerful fighter like him should not let himself be bossed around by a cowardly worm like Babidi to heart, leading him to strangle Babidi to prevent him from saying the sealing incantation before killing him with a punch. Though free of Bibidi and Babidi's control, he still continued to destroy cities for fun due to their influence. Despite the pleasure he takes in mass-murder, it is later revealed that he only committed such acts because he was unaware of the moral implications of his actions, and because he had been commanded to do so by Babidi, and Bibidi before him. He later befriended Mr. Satan, who feigned being Majin Buu's servant while trying to kill Buu with dirty tricks and booby traps all of which failed. While Majin Buu could commit evil actions, due to the good influence of Grand Supreme Kai, he was also capable of acts of kindness even before meeting Mr. Satan such as when he healed a boy named Tommy of his blindness, after befriending the boy who did not run away due to his blindness. He is also shown to have a slight interest in women as he uses his body manipulation to alter his face to resemble Barry Kahn in the hope a frightened girl would find him more attractive, however she was still terrified of him and rejects his attempts to kiss her, causing him to turn her into food. Mr. Satan later learned of Majin Buu's innocent nature when he brought an injured puppy who he heals and is named Bee by Mr. Satan. After learning Majin Buu did not known the difference between right and wrong, Mr. Satan manages to convince him to stop killing. However he later becomes conflicted when Mr. Satan is hurt by the evil gunman Van Zant, becoming torn between keeping his promise and his desire to kill Van Zant for hurting Mr. Satan. The Grand Supreme Kai's presence is more influential in this form than in Super Buu, who is mostly evil and is influenced very little by the Kai. After promising Mr. Satan to stop killing, he literally struggles with the evil inside himself, with the evil winning and usurping near complete control, Majin Buu becoming far more dangerous as a result. However Super Buu retains Innocent Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee prevent him from killing them and made him willing to listen to Mr. Satan's daughter Videl, though it was not even prevent him from turning her into food after escaping from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This also prevented Kid Buu from killing Mr. Satan as well, though he simply expelled Good Buu from himself, freeing him of both Innocent Buu's memories and Grand Supreme Kai's influence which were inherited by Good Buu, who fought Kid Buu to protect Mr. Satan. In addition to Innocent Buu's memories and friendship with Mr. Satan and Bee, Good Buu also apparently retained Innocent Buu's interest in women which later lead to Good Buu using fission to create the first female Majin Miss Buu after reading the adult book Bob & Margaret, which eventually lead to Good Buu and Miss Buu stating a family leading to the creation of the Majin race in Dragon Ball Online. Though Good Buu is essentially the pure good side of Innocent Buu, he can still misbehave in a childish fashion especially when it comes to food as he refuses to share his pudding with Beerus (it should be noted that Buu was unaware of Beerus' position nor did he know the danger of upsetting Beerus at the time) and interrupted Mr. Satan's press conference when he was hungry showing that he still retains certain negative aspects of Innocent Buu's personality, though none of these negative traits are inherently evil. Buu also possesses an enormous appetite for sweets, shown to far exceed even Goku's eating habits, as Buu was still hungry after he once turned a whole city of people into candy and ate them. Majin Buu only has to sleep for about five seconds to get the results humans get from hours of slumber. He is extremely naïve, as he was completely ignorant of Mr. Satan's (inept) attempts to kill him. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' The fat version of Majin Buu is the result of Ultra Buu's absorption of Grand Supreme Kai, the supreme ruler of all Kais. The merging of the juvenile and immature Kid Buu with the benevolent and innocent Grand Supreme Kai resulted in a childlike carefree being who, despite his behavior, possesses power that far surpasses that of a Super Saiyan 2. Of note, absorbing Grand Supreme Kai granted Majin Buu the ability to speak fluently, although he usually refers to himself in the third person. Buu became calmer and easier to control after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai,TV Anime Guide: Dragon Ball Z Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 and Bibidi then decided to seal him in a Sealed Ball. Though seemingly gone, the stories of Buu's rampage continued to spread throughout the universe, striking fear into even the likes of King Cold, who told his son Frieza never to cross Buu. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Majin Buu (in his fat form) is first introduced during the Babidi Saga. He was released from his Sealed Ball by Bibidi's son, Babidi, thanks to the energy collected from Majin Vegeta and Goku as they were fighting. Despite Babidi's involvement in freeing him, Buu for the most part ignored him, although he quickly accepted him as his master when Babidi reminds him that he can seal Buu back into the Sealed Ball. In addition, he gets angered at Dabura's claims of him being a "bumbling idiot", and proceeds to humiliate him in battle. He has a brief battle with Shin and Gohan in which he easily defeats both of them with little to no effort. He is then confronted by Vegeta who proves to be his first true challenge. He puts up a good fight, managing to cause a noticeable amount of damage to Buu, which leads Buu to realize that he would have to be serious against Vegeta, so he uses Angry Explosion which severely damages Vegeta. Vegeta is ultimately beaten by the monstrous Buu, despite dealing a heavy amount of damage to Buu, only for Buu to regenerate from every attack. Vegeta is saved through the intervention of Trunks and Goten. Despite Trunks' attempts to convince his father that by fighting together, they would win, Vegeta knocks both Trunks and Goten out, deciding to sacrifice himself in order to defeat Majin Buu for good. He blows himself up which blasts Buu to pieces. Later, Piccolo returns to the aftermath of the explosion, only to discover Buu's regeneration is virtually limitless and he returns to life from the broken pieces. He then heals Babidi, although only after Babidi again threatens him with sealing him back into the Sealed Ball, who Piccolo had attempted to kill earlier. Together, he and Babidi go on a rampage throughout Earth searching for Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo for their individual parts in almost ruining Babidi's plan. Their rampage is later interrupted by Goku, who intends to halt Majin Buu from destroying West City, as Trunks needs to find the Dragon Radar there. Goku uses his time by showing Majin Buu the Super Saiyan transformations. First, Super Saiyan 1, Super Saiyan 2, and then decides to finally reveal the latest form: Super Saiyan 3 transformation, much to the shock of Babidi and surprise of Buu. As Goku manages to overpower Buu when they start their fight, Majin Buu still treats the battle as playing, healing every wound Goku gives him. Goku and Buu both manage to land decent attacks on each other, as Buu uses attacks he has learned from other Z Fighters, including Vegeta. Buu even learns the Kamehameha technique after watching Goku use it only once. As Buu and Goku continue their enormous struggle, Goku fires an attack towards Buu, but Buu manages to deflect it back to the nearby city, completely destroying it. Throughout the fight, whenever Goku manages to get the upper hand on Buu, either by throwing him into the city or evading one of his attacks, Babidi gives Buu a harsh scolding, calling him insulting names. Buu eventually orders Babidi to be quiet, and Goku realizes that despite obeying Babidi's orders, Buu completely hates his master. Goku halts their fight after Trunks successfully finds the Dragon Radar. When Buu asks Goku to fight again, Goku informs Buu that in two days there will be another strong fighter to face Buu and give him a challenge. Majin Buu remembers this throughout his transformations and awaits this fight. Before he leaves, Goku asks why Majin Buu takes orders from Babidi, considering their enormous difference in strength and power. Right after Goku leaves, Babidi insults Buu for not finishing him off, calling him names, which pushes Buu over the edge. Majin Buu turns on Babidi, strangling him to ensure he can't say the incantation for the Sealing Spell, before murdering him by decapitating him with a punch. After this, he cheers in joy and dances to celebrate his freedom. Not knowing what to do now that Babidi is dead, Buu proceeds to continue his murderous rampage, this time out of fun, where he destroys city after city. During his rampage, Buu meets a girl he is interested in, but after she is unwilling to accept him he turns her into candy and eats her. Later, Buu meets a blind boy named Tommy. Upset that Tommy does not run away scared, Buu heals the boy. However, the boy still treats Buu with kindness. In return, Buu brings a carton of milk (in fact, an old man he turned into a carton of milk) for Tommy. A day later, he is challenged by Gotenks and quickly defeats him. He then builds a house made out of humans and animals he turned into clay, where he meets Mr. Satan who attempts numerous times to kill Buu through poison, explosives and even physical assault, all of which fail so miserably that Buu does not even realize that they are assassination attempts. Mr. Satan eventually gives up and begins performing maid services for Buu such as cooking for him and giving him baths. While he is living with Mr. Satan, Buu finds a hurt dog by the side of the road and brings it to Mr. Satan, perplexed at why it was not running away from him. Mr. Satan tells him that the dog is hurt, so in response, Buu heals him with his magic. The dog, who he names Bee, becomes the first creature to show affection to Buu and the first creature Buu shows genuine love for, such as licking him. This causes Mr. Satan to stop trying to kill Buu and instead try to find out why he murders people. Buu tells him that he just does it because Bibidi and Babidi told him to destroy. Mr. Satan tells him that killing people is actually wrong, which surprisingly shocks Buu, who then promises never to do any harm again. After taming Buu, it seemed that the world is saved by Mr. Satan. All is well until the two gunmen Van Zant and Smitty arrive with the goal of taking on Buu and shoot Bee as he is playing with Buu. This causes Buu to become more enraged than he has ever been, but this anger is quelled by Mr. Satan's disposing of the two gunmen and taking Bee back to Buu to be healed. The situation seems fixed as Buu rebuilds his house in the shape of Bee and Mr. Satan resumes his maid tasks. Buu now seems fully changed, playing with Bee and even asking Mr. Satan to sit and eat with him. Mr. Satan even destroys the fake pictures of Buu defeated that he had taken. This lasts until the gunman who shot Bee returns and shoots Mr. Satan in the chest. Buu is able to heal him but the pain of losing his best friend is so great that he struggles to control his anger. Finally, Buu loses control of his anger, and splits into Good Buu and Evil Buu. Other Dragon Ball manga ''Dragon Ball SD'' Innocent Buu appears in chapter 4 of Dragon Ball SD, where he eats Babidi and Dabura, and soon becomes Kid Buu after befriending Mr. Satan. A special what-if chapter of Dragon Ball SD depicts what may have happened if Majin Buu never met Mr. Satan, and features several what-if absorptions based off if he had absorbed several of the Z Fighters. Power When preparing to unseal Innocent Buu, Babidi states that Innocent Buu possess twice as much power as Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, which he states is in turn equivalent to hundreds of humans, or the combined power of base Goku, base Vegeta and base Gohan. Innocent Buu shows his power when he effortlessly defeats Dabura (who possessed power on par with Cell), Shin and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, and goes on to humiliate Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta. He is capable of holding his own against Goku in Super Saiyan 3, though Goku largely holds the upperhand in the fight. Later on Goku expresses confidence that he could have destroyed Buu if he had fought with everything he had. This also makes Majin Buu before his fission comparable in strength to the creature's pure form, though the latter appears to be stronger, as Goku needed to exert himself in his fight with Kid Buu and was only fighting with him evenly at best (although it should be noted that Goku claimed that if he fought with 100% of his power in his SSJ3 form, he could defeat Kid Buu), while in his fight against Majin Buu he was in control for the entire fight and held back effort. In addition, when fighting Kid Buu, the latter was largely dominant in the fight, although Fat Buu nonetheless proved to be a challenge due to his refusing to give up. According to Goku, Majin Buu possesses a unique ability to confuse others' perception of his power - in Goku's own words "his ki is like a lie". This was proven when he powered up several times before reaching his maximum, and even then Goku wasn't sure if Buu was going all out, which made him momentarily doubt whether he could even defeat him. Another example was that when he was revived he was considered weaker then a Super Saiyan 2 however this was quickly proven wrong after he blew steam and fought Dabura. Techniques and special abilities Forms and Transformations Pure Majin This is the original incarnation of Buu. He is more powerful than Good Buu, and is stated by Old Kai to be the most dangerous and uncontrollable version of the being. Kid Buu assumes a muscular form after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai and becomes the fat Majin Buu after absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai. After Super Buu loses Good Buu, he assumes his Pure form again. After a battle with Goku, Vegeta, and Good Buu on the Sacred World of the Kais, Kid Buu is destroyed by Goku's Super Spirit Bomb. South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai absorbed Innocent Buu The base form of the fat Majin Buu, before he performs fission to split into Good Buu and Evil Buu. Innocent Buu (魔人ブウ (無邪気); Majin Bū Mujaki) was the form taken on by Majin Buu after he had absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai, and in this state he is capable of both brutally evil acts and kind and friendly acts, depending on who he listens to (due to his innocent nature). Super Buu Super Buu is essentially the same state as Innocent Buu, however he is evil instead of innocent as a result of Evil Buu absorbing Good Buu and thus pushing Buu's evil to the surface. This form specializes in absorbing enemy combatants, such as several of the Z Fighters, which results in a massive power increase for Super Buu. Due to absorbing several Z Fighters, Super Buu changes his appearance like when he absorbs both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo, he takes on more human facial features, such as gaining an actual nose and having his short stubby fingers developing into long, full-sized humanoid fingers. His head tentacle also changes, as it becomes far longer and seemingly mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3. He also gains Gotenks' vest, which shrinks and disappears as Super Buu gains Piccolo's cloak and upper clothes, when his strength defuses. Also when he absorbs Gohan, he gains his gi which is similar to Goku's, and Piccolo's cloak and upper clothes shrink and disappear, and Super Buu possesses a fully developed chin. In the anime and manga, Super Buu is formed when Good Buu is absorbed by Evil Buu. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Majin Buu is able to transform into Super Buu at his level three state (in Goku and Piccolo's stories in the game, Majin Buu transforms directly into Super Buu without Evil Buu appearing). Majin Buu (Small) Majin Buu (Small) is an alternate form of Majin Buu which he takes when he is blown into pieces by Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion and is a form of Cloning that is a result of both his Regeneration and Body Manipulation abilities combined which causes the pieces to reform into smaller Majin Buus which can combine together to reform Innocent Buu. In Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, Majin Buu's small form is playable. Fissions Good Buu Once Majin Buu expels Evil Buu, he becomes pure good, but loses most of his power. The fat Majin Buu, who is now named Good Buu (魔人ブウ (善)), or Mr. Buu (ミスターブウ), has a brief fight with Evil Buu in which he is greatly outclassed and ultimately absorbed through ingestion, allowing Evil Buu to become Super Buu. Though he is weak compared to Evil Buu and Kid Buu, his power is still immense compared to most other characters in the series as demonstrated by his ability to actually hold his own in a fight with Kid Buu. Once he is absorbed, all of the Kai's influence goes into his being, allowing Super Buu to be uninhibited by any form of good, with the exception of Good Buu's memories of Mr. Satan and Bee, which stops Super Buu from attacking them on multiple occasions. After re-fusing into Super Buu, Good Buu basically represents all the power gained by Kid Buu through the absorption of the Supreme Kais. Once this power is removed from Super Buu, he transforms back into Kid Buu. Later, after Kid Buu is defeated, Good Buu is called Mr. Buu by the main cast (excepting one notable instance in the Nekomajin manga, where he still refers to himself as "Majin Buu" while he was on a walk from Satan City); although Mr. Buu is the same as the fat Buu on the outside, he is noticeably different on the inside. He no longer widens his eyes in fits of anger. All the evil tendencies seen in the fat Majin Buu are gone and he is now pure good. Evil Buu This form represents all of the evil inside Buu. Unlike the other forms Evil Buu is very skinny also his whole body is gray in color, unlike the other forms of Buu which are pink. This form outmatches the remaining Good Buu, allowing Evil Buu to absorb him after a brief battle and form Super Buu. Other forms and absorptions Villainous Mode In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Towa uses her dark magic in order to give Majin Buu the power to enter Villainous Mode. His appearance changes slightly, with him gaining a dark purple aura (his eyes do not glow red as they remain closed). He fights Super Saiyan 3 Goku alongside two clones of himself. Supervillain Mode In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Towa uses her new dark magic spell to shave off some of Majin Buu's life allowing him to enter an incomplete version of the Supervillain form during his fight with Majin Vegeta. In this form, Majin Buu's appearance changes slightly, with him gaining a dark black and white aura (his eyes do not glow pink as they remain closed). In this form, he is said to be even stronger than he was historically during his fight with Majin Vegeta. ''Dragon Ball SD'' absorptions Majin Buu has several what-if absorptions based off if he had absorbed several of the Z Fighters and their friends in a special what-if chapter of Dragon Ball SD, due to never meeting Mr. Satan. These forms include: Videl absorbed, Krillin absorbed, Yamcha absorbed, Master Roshi absorbed, and Puar absorbed. However, when he absorbs Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, and Roshi only his face changes when he absorbs them and gains certain traits such as Videl's feminine facial features, Yamcha's facial scars, Roshi's beard & sunglasses, and Krillin's forehead markings & lack of nose. When he absorbs Puar he gains cat ears and a tail (making him resemble a Neko Majin) but appears smaller. Video game appearances Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball: Tap Battle'' (Secret Character) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Discross'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Voice actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya *English Ocean Group dub: Scott McNeil *English FUNimation dub: Josh Martin *English Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret (DBZ, DBGT), Marcos Patiño (DBZ Kai and DBS) *Portuguese Dub (Brazil): Wellington Lima *Portuguese Dub (Portugal): António Semedo '(DBZ and DBGT), '''Ricardo Spínola '(Dragon Ball Super) *French Dub: '''Patrick Borg *Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Philippines Dub: Jhun Villamac *Polish Dub: Jan Aleksandrowicz *Catalan Dub: Jordi Vila; Francesc Belda '''(Battle of Gods; DBZ Kai) *Spanish Dub: '''Daniel Palacios *Greek Dub: Themis Psihogios *Hungarian Dub: Csaba Csík; István Fazekas (DBGT) *German Dub: Uwe Büschken Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Majin Buu vs. Dabura *Majin Buu vs. Shin and Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Buu vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Majin Buu vs. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) *Majin Buu vs. Humans *Majin Buu vs. Gotenks (unseen in manga, seen in anime) Trivia *Buu's along with Bibidi and Babidi's manga names are most likely references to the magic words the fairy godmother uses in the 1950 film ''Cinderella'', "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." In Japanese, "Majin Buu" is roughly translated to "mean chief magical being." *The "wrapping goo" attack Majin Buu uses on Majin Vegeta (which Goten and Trunks later get him out of) is similar to the Merry-Go-Round Gum attack that Giran used against Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament in the original ''Dragon Ball''. *During Majin Buu's first encounter with Goku, Goku tells him that he is a Saiyan. In the English Dub, Majin Buu tries to say "Saiyan", but it comes out as "Saiya-jin", a reference to the Japanese pronunciation for the Saiyan race. *Despite his immature nature, he seems to be able to have a normal memory since he did remember certain things such as Bibidi telling him to destroy planets even though this was millions of years ago, and remembering the promise Goku made him for giving him a good fight. *The fat Majin Buu seems to be the only character in Dragon Ball Z who was eaten by one of Buu's various forms and survived as if he was absorbed. In the manga, it was stated by Super Buu that out of all the people he ate, Majin Buu was the only one to receive special treatment, and be absorbed instead of killed. *In Budokai 2, Majin Buu says "Die you dummy!" just before he kills Babidi; this quote is not in the series. However, it may be a rewording of "Die, you fool!", which Majin Buu said in the Japanese version of the episode in question. *Majin Buu's character design is later reused as the main protagonist in Akira Toriyama's children's book called Toccio the Angel. *Majin Buu's vest and pants look similar to the Metamoran style of clothing. *In the Toonami: Night of New Years Eve-il, Majin Buu was elected the best villain of the year with a total 46,276 votes. *When Majin Buu is in his "Fat" form and stands atop Shin after supposedly defeating him, It is similar to later on when Mr. Satan (Hercule) did this to Majin Buu in order to take a picture, showing to everyone later that he had single handily defeated Majin Buu. *In the Mandarin and FUNimation dub, both Super Buu and Kid Buu are voiced by two different people whereas in almost every other dub the voice actor remains the same. Gallery See also *Majin Buu (Collectibles) References el=Αθώος Μπου es:Boo Gordo pt-br:Majin Boo ca:Monstre Buu lt:Bū Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBZ Characters